comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harold Jordan (New Earth-Three)
History Early Life Coward The man who would be doomed to be the bearer of the Ring of Volthoom was born Harold Jordan. The boy was abused by both of his parents to the point that he developed a very weak willed and cowardly personality. His fear of his parents would cause him to run away from home at the age of 16 and would lead to him becoming a janitor at Ferris Air, where he spent his times selling information on the planes to competitors. Becoming a Villains The Cursed Ring One day Harold's luck ran out and his thefts were discovered by the owner of Ferris Air, who had called the police to have him arrested. Afraid of going to jail, Harold ran and would eventually stumble upon a crashed space ship while trying to hid. He would find a strangely deformed alien who told Harold that he was dying from the radiation of the planet and he should take his ring, because it had powers that would go to waste when he died. Harold would ask the alien what the ring could do, which the alien responded that it could be used to create anything he could think of out of light and it could protect him from his enemies. As the alien mentions this Harold hears the police getting closer and decides to give the ring a shot. Harold takes the ring and puts it on his hand, but when he does the alien begins to laugh and tells him that he is free now and then proceeds to die. After the alien dies, Harold hears a voice in his head that tells him that his enemies are coming and he turns around just to see two police officers and the owner of Ferris Air behind him. The three of them see the ship and order Harold to get on the ground, while the owner comments that this could make up for his crimes against him. The voice then speaks again and tells him to kill the three and Harold agrees and creates a giant green hammer with the ring, as well as manifests a green costume along with it. He proceeds to crush the three men to their deaths. After killing the three men, Harold is happy to have power for the first time in his life, but as he thinks this the voice tells him that power is not his, but the voices. The voice then introduces himself as Volthoom and tells Harold that he is the ring he wields and the source of the power. Harold tells him that Volthoom is useless without him and attempts to take off the ring to prove it, but quickly realizes he can't. Volthoom then tells him that the ring will only come off when he dies, which is what happened to the alien that gave it to him. Volthoom goes on to say that the ring feeds on life-force and will continually consume it. Volthoom then says that the ring will consume the life-force of either Harold or people he kills with the ring, commenting if he wants to live and get what he always deserved, he better give him what he wants. Terrified Harold asks the ring what it is and it tells him that it is god in a bottle that needs to be fed. After leaving the desert, Harold returned to Ferris Air and attacked the owners daughter, Carol Ferris, who he developed a obsession for. He would use his power to force himself on her, and after finishing, was forced to kill her due to Volthoom's urging. He would leave Carol's corpse in Ferris Air, as he flees to Coast City to began his reign of terror. The Emerald Terror Category:Villains Category:New Earth-Three Category:Life Draining Category:Power Ring Wielders Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:Weaknesses Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Construct Creation Category:Males